


A Work of Art

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, uta x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They frequent Uta's shop often, and they find him fascinating, but can't talk to him. Uta decides to bridge the gap, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I run Tokyo Ghoul smut blog and take requests. I liked how it turned out, so I thought I'd post it here. The pronouns are meant to be gender-neutral. It's completely unedited, so sorry for mistakes.

The masks in his shop were intriguing, to say the least. They weren’t completely sure of the necessity, but the pure beauty of them rendered any other need to be obsolete. A strange mask shop and a strange man. 

He was mysterious. He moved in a strange way that captivated them, and the strange, swirling tattoos that decorated his body were beautiful to them. They wanted to talk to him, but they weren’t sure how. 

“Do you need help finding something?” A serene voice asked, frightening them. They fumbled and managed to drop an intricately carved hawk-like mask in their surprise, and they turned to see the shop owner, arms crossed and with a half-smile on his face.

“N-No,” They sputtered, leaning forward to pick up the mask. “Sorry about dropping this.”

“Think nothing of it. Do you have a fixation on masks? I see you in my shop quite often. It isn’t often I get a frequent customer.” He spoke with a smooth, laid-back voice. It somehow managed to send chills up their spine as they hung the mask back up.

When they turned around, he was closer than they’d expected. They blinked, dazed by his closeness, but recovered.

“I just - I suppose I like the art. It’s fascinating.” 

“That so? You’re pretty fascinating.” He said with a smile, planting a hand on the wall beside their head. “It is nice to see a pretty face like yours. My customers aren’t nearly as fascinating as you.”

He was so close, they could make sense of his tattoos. They instinctively reached out and traced the letters on his neck with their fingertips, not really thinking about the action. He caught their wrist and held it.

“Like something you see, hm?” His voice was lower, raspy.

“What does that say on your neck?” 

He leered at them and put his other hand on the other side of their head. He leaned in close so he could whisper in their ear,

“I can live neither with you, nor without you.” 

They shivered, hair raising on the back of their neck at the sensual tone of his voice. It wasn’t a sexual statement, but they felt a heat spread across their cheeks.

“The store is closed.” He drawled, pressing his body into theirs. “I’ve been watching you for quite some time, and I know that you’ve been watching me. I do like niceties of getting to know one another, but frankly, I’m horny, you’re horny, and it’s best we cut to the chase.”

He pulled back to look in their eyes, and the lust couldn’t be mistaken. The tension was thick, and if something didn’t happen soon, they would combust. Luckily, he was a step ahead of them, and he lunged forward to press searing kisses along the heated skin of their throat. They gasped, arching into him, and groaned when they felt his hard cock pressing against their leg.

“You’re responsive,” he muttered against their neck, and pushed his fingertips beneath their jeans, rubbing them slowly and meticulously. “And clearly ready for me. Have you thought about this? Every time you’ve been here, you’ve wanted to take my clothes off and have your way with me, haven’t you?”

They whimpered as his fingers vanished, but as they felt the cool air hitting their now naked legs, the heat got easier to endure. Somehow, his underwear and pants were bunched at his knees, and his cock was sliding between their legs. He stayed like that for a moment, the sensation driving them crazy.

“Well? Do you want me to take you? Answer me.”

“Y-Yes, please.” They moaned, not really thinking about what they were saying.

He wasted no time and sheathed himself inside them. Their hands splayed against the wall behind them, and they knocked a mask down as they got used to the feeling of him. He grinned and bit the skin of their neck, pulling out and slamming back in. They moaned, and more masks fell to the floor, the crashes muffling the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. He grunted how tight they were around him, how hot they were around his cock. He was rough and thorough, and when he hit a spot deep inside of them, they knew they were done for. Their moans coalesced as they clenched around his cock, and his head fell slack against their shoulder as he rode out his release, managing a few thrusts before he spent himself inside of them. 

Masks littered the floor, and their pants were sporadic. They moaned as Uta slid out of them and pulled his pants back up, sliding down the wall and resting against it as he sat. Their legs were quaking as they righted their clothing and joined him on the floor, slumping forward and trying to catch their breath.

“I’m Uta, by the way.” He said evenly, or as evenly as he could, given his post-orgasmic state. “Glad you appreciate the artistic value of my masks, but would you like to come by to see me next time? I don’t know if I can go on without a repeat of that.”


End file.
